Pitch Black
by Mad Maronne
Summary: For 100 years Ninjas existed in Rune-Midgard, though people may not know of it.. Enter Kameko and Setoshii: two ninjas living as thieves during the day as a disguise. When they are sent on an assassination mission in Payon, strange things start happening.
1. Beaten to the finish line

**Pitch Black** Chapter **1**: Beaten to finish line

[**Announcements**: Okay. One thing is that I really hate flames, so if I made an error, feel free to point it out NICELY, and I'll be glad to fix it. One more thing: The two main characters are **KAMEKO**, 15, female, a theif/assassin, short green hair, serious, sarcastic, antisocial, mean, and everything far from being a girl. There's also **SETOSHII**, 17, boyish silver hair, not very good with his "people skills", straight-to-the-point, only gets along with a handful of people, but is an overall "nice" guy. Future characters profiles will appear soon :3

**Copyrights/Disclaimers**: I OWN Kameko and all the other invented characters in this story. I don't own Setoshii, however MY FRIEND OWNS HIM. Therefore no copying. If you do, man I will hurt you. D: I'm very touchy when it comes to copycats. I DO NOT OWN Payon town, or Ragnarok Online, however. I just don't. Don't ask why. You know I'm not going to answer. XD

-**ON TO THE STORY**-]

It was a night unlike any other night in the old-fashioned-Korea-style town of Payon. It was dark as usual, since the place wasn't that abundant in electricity. The villagers used the moon and stars as their lampposts, and normal candles as their indoor sources of illumination. But tonight, there were no stars. Strangely enough, the moon seemed to be hiding as well. In other words, Payon was filled with nothing but pitch-black. Because of that, not a single soul dared to leave their houses- seeing that it was completely dark. They were aware of the rumors, the rumors that there were ninjas haunting and lurking among the silent streets of Payon at night.

The rumors were right.

As the people suspected [but feared to clarify], two young ninjas, dressed in pitch-black clothes [for stealth], were silently perched on top of the Payon castle roof.

"Are you ready, Setoshii?"

"No. Wait. Give me a few seconds, Kameko."

"What? Goodness, Seto, there's no time for this! If we get caught—

"There."

"NOW are you ready?"

"Ye—Oh, wait a minute."

"Uuuurgh!"

Kameko put her hand to her forehead, much to her impatience. It seemed like everything was the other way around. The female was more serious about the job than the male. Shouldn't it be vice versa?

Looking about the castle grounds from above, Setoshii spotted two guards exactly below them. That's why he procrastinated. Kameko was too head-on for the assassination that she often forgot that ninjas were supposed to kill in stealth—and in style. Setoshii DID admit, though, that Kameko had been staying with the clan for quite a long time, considering her young age of fifteen.

"They're gone now."

"Oh is that why you weren't ready?"

"Yeah. Duh, Kame." Setoshii replied jokingly. "Anyway, if we go a bit further behind and jump off to the roof, I figured we might land approximately three feet away behind the garden fence. If we're lucky, the guard will be in FRONT of us. We could crouch once we land so he won't see us. Oh, and we could use our grapple hooks, too."

"Yeah." Kameko replied. "You play too much video games."

"Hey!"

"Anyway.. We could get rid of him from behind and then drag his body away, in case of other guards coming upon the sight. Then we run for the door. I think it leads to the kitchen. I visited the other day in a tourist disguise. I'm sure I'm correct."

"Exactly."

"So, you ready?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because I have to."

"Goodness gracious, just go already."

"You'll follow, wont you? I mean you HAVE to."

"I'll follow, I'll follow! What am I, a klutz?"

"Sometimes."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"You're being too noisy. Just shut up and let's go already."

"Yeah.. who started it.."

"I said shut up."

"Yes ma'am…"

….

By the time they had gotten into the back part of the castle, the kitchen, rather, most of the guards inside were already alert, or if not suspicious about the intruders, thanks to Setoshii and Kameko's bickering. And if Kameko was not mistaken, they had failed to remain in stealth when doing away with the guards. It all resulted to hand-to-hand combat eventually.

Normally Kameko and Setoshii were both very good ninjas and partners all in all. Both very well-trained, they usually did their missions with great ease and perfection. But something wasn't right in this mission. Sure, the two young ninjas were bickering at every step they took, but they ALWAYS bickered and weren't usually caught for that. Something different was going on, and both Setoshii and Kameko were sure of it.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard the sound of a dagger."

"Wha-a?"

"It sounded like someone was slitting someone else's throat."

"What? You're going bonkers, woman."

"I'm serious, Seto."

The two young ninjas were now crouched on top of a tall fence in the indoor rock garden of the palace. They were watching over a guard, and apparently he seemed to be slacking off on the job. He had invited some of his other friends and they seemed to be camping out in the garden, drinking and dancing. Well, at least it LOOKED like dancing.

Kameko, at the same time, was busy wondering of what she heard. SURELY they were the only intruders inside the palace. It would be completely silly if another ninja had already decided to go on a mission that was already taken.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Kameko saw a shadow- or at least she thought it was a shadow- zoom by. She spun her head quickly to the direction of which she saw… What she thought she saw.

"Seto.."  
"Haha. That man cant dance properly, look Kame, he's wigglin—

"Seto."

"What?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Something went behind us."

"Like I said, bonkers?"

"No, I really DID see something.. Did I?"

"Bonkers."

Kameko merely rolled her eyes. She then saw Setoshii giving her the signal, and she nodded, thoughts of doubt still in mind.

They both jumped down from the fence, surprised the guards, and made short work of them.

….

"Now, we were assigned to kill the nasty old man living in the room not a few feet from here. The emperor's assistant. He supposedly works for the enemy side and is planning to assassinate the emperor not a few days from now, or at least until he earns the emperor's complete trust—

"So we kill the guy."

"-I'm not done yet. What were going to do is kill him and make sure his body is never found. This man could easily be tracked. He's allied with many people. Enemies mostly—

"So we kill the guy."

"—Will you let me finish? Make sure the emperor is aware of this man's evil deeds. Make up something, like, a forged letter to anyone—err, just blackmail him even if he's already dead. We need to let everyone know that he is—was-- up to no good---

"So we kill the guy."

"Ugh. Yeah. We kill the guy."

"Why didn't you say that? You really insist on wasting your saliva every now and then."

"Im just trying to—"

"Feel important? Psshhhh."

"Gee, thanks a lot for boosting my morale, Kame."

"You're always welcome. Now come on, lets go."

The two stopped dead in front of the door of which the person they were assigned to kill supposedly stayed in. Setoshii put his ear to the surface of the door and listened.

"I hear nothing."

"What? That's impossible. He's in there."

"But—"

"Oh let me."

Kameko breathed in, and then thrust her foot at the door, knocking it down.

The sight that stood before them was horrendous. The emperor's assistant, as it seemed..

Had already been killed. He was lying on his back, but his face and the terrifying expression that was glued onto it could be seen--- his head had been twisted completely backward.

There were also some shuriken sticking out of his back.

The two ninjas had killed before, so this wasn't such a mortifying sight to them. But the fact that he was already dead…

"Impossible." Kameko breathed.

"But true."

"!!"

The two ninjas looked up instantly to the place where the voice was coming from, the window. The face of a female ninja smiled maliciously at them. Her straight black hair was messy, but they still showed her piercingly blue eyes, and not even a trace of friendliness could be found.

"Sayuri..!!"

**-To be continued.-**


	2. Coincidences, coincidences

****

Pitch Black Chapter **2**: Coincidences, coincidences

[**Announcements**: New character: SAYURI, 19, long and straight black hair, blue eyes, Kameko's rival, very intimidating, and she also has a huge ego. Like all rivals. --; OH, btw, I'm from pRO. Philippine Ragnarok Online. I just enjoy speaking and writing … and typing…. In english better than in my own dialect.

****

Copyrights/Disclaimers: I OWN Kameko and all the other invented characters in this story. I don't own Setoshii and the some other characters to come, however. MY FRIENDS OWN THEM. Therefore no copying. If you do, man I will hurt you. D: I'm very touchy when it comes to copycats. I DO NOT OWN Payon town, or Ragnarok Online, however. I just don't. Don't ask why. You know I'm not going to answer. XD

-**ON TO THE STORY**-]

_The two ninjas looked up instantly to the place where the voice was coming from, the window. The face of a female ninja smiled maliciously at them. Her straight black hair was messy, but they still showed her piercingly blue eyes, and not even a trace of friendliness could be found._

"Sayuri..!!"

"Hello, Kameko." Said the tall female ninja, the so-called 'Sayuri'. "Looks like you got your pretty little face a big fat 'F' for being late." She hopped down from the window and crossed the room, stopping exactly in front of Kameko.

"What's going on here, Sayuri? Who sent you?"

"The big boss, of course. And then I readily agreed, seeing that it was a perfect chance to make you look bad. Again."

"Why you little—"

"Uh, uh, uh! You nasty little girl. Don't you throw mean words at your elders!"

"Just because you're older doesn't mean that you deserve my respect. "

"Oooww. Hit me right in the chest."

Kameko couldn't take anymore intimidation from Sayuri. Before she [and Setoshii] could control herself, she was on top of her, threatening to slit of her throat as her dagger hovered not more than half an inch before Sayuri's throat.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" Kameko asked, her grip around the dagger tightening.

"I already answered your question." Sayuri replied, her face not showing the slightest trace of an emotion.

"So your leader sent you. I'm sure, though, that he wouldn't send you just to make fun of us."

"I was assigned to the same mission as yours."

"Wow. And that coincidence was not made on purpose?"

"No."

"Liar. Two different clan leaders assign two different ninjas—three, rather—on the same mission without being aware of it. Not likely, missy."

"Fine. I eavesdropped—

"Being the perfect filthy little sneak that you are, pond scum."

"Whatever. I eavesdropped through your mission briefings and told the leader about it. He told me to go and investigate."

"What for?"

"We're your enemy clan. It's kind of an 'enemy' thing to do."

Kameko rolled her eyes. "…Save me from the cliches."

"That's all he told me to do. Investigate."

"You weren't told to kill this man?" Kameko asked, motioning towards the dead body.

"No. When I got here, he was already dead."

"What!?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't believe me. I know it's true."

Kameko studied Sayuri's eyes well. Though they appeared blank and nondescript, Kameko could tell that there was no lie in what she had just said. Giving up, she put away the dagger and picked herself up from the ground.

Sayuri did the same. For a few seconds there was nothing but absolute silence. Then Sayuri looked at the dead body and picked it up.

"I'll get rid of this."

Kameko nodded, while Sayuri spoke again: "I'll investigate through this."

"Same here.." Kameko mumbled as Sayuri jumped up to the window and was no longer in sight.

Kameko stood in silence for another few seconds, until Setoshii put his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to go."

"Mm."

"Kame?"

"Oh right- sorry- I was thinking."

And with that the two ninjas fled and were gone.

….

It didn't take long before the two ninjas found a perfect spot to set up camp in the forest. Setoshii managed to make a bonfire, and with that the two sat down and were silent.

"…"

"Are you still thinking about what happened earlier?"  
"How could I not? It's all too weird." Kameko answered quietly, and almost in a whisper, but Setoshii heard her. "Who killed the guy before we did- and why?"

"Don't pressure yourself too much on that thought. You should get some rest."

"Today was a long day, huh?"

"Mm. We should be able to get back to Prontera city by tomorrow."

"Tree-hopping does its wonders…" Kameko laughed softly. Setoshii smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go hit the sack."

"Alright, good night. May the bed bugs bite you hard and make your ass hurt like hell the next morning."

"Yeah, you too. Good night."

And with that, all was silent. Kameko stayed up for a little longer [thinking] before realizing that she was exhausted as well. She jumped up on top of a tree branch and took a look at the view of the beautiful night sky, different now since the stars and moon had come out again, and that really helped because Kameko soon fell into a gentle slumber.

….

The brightly shining sun greeted Kameko and Setoshii with great pride the next morning as they arrived into the south gates of Prontera City. Too bad Kameko hated the sun, because if she didn't it would have been a really beautiful sight. Oh, and she found the kafra highly annoying, too.

"Conceited bitch, that woman is." 

"You're just jealous because she's way hotter than you."

Kameko coughed. "Ahem! Excuse me? Am I supposed to care? Let me demonstrate a perfect kafra lady: _Ooh, like, oh no! A zit! Ugh! MEDIC!_" And with that she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you sound like the young kafra outside the north gate."

"Exactly. Oh, look- Aiex and Momo there."

As the two stopped in front of the vegetable merchant's stand [Setoshii greeted the merchant with a huge smile. Kameko could really tell that he was trying hard as to Setoshii had no people skills.] their good friend Aiexandrea along with Momoko, Kameko's twin sister [who knows everything about Kameko- including the fact that she is a ninja. Oh, and Kameko hates her guts. Momoko, as it appeared, was extremely hot—but completely dumb.] was discussing some buisness with what appeared to be a random acolyte.

"….So if I give you a hundred blue gems for four-hundred and seventy zennies each.. The total price would sum up to… OH HEY KAMEKO, HELLO SETOSHII!"

Momoko smiled and waved stupidly at them. Kameko grunted.

"_She'sstillascheerfuluntilnow.Asformysister?She'sstilladumbass_."

"Shut up, Kameko!"

Aiexandrea didn't seem to hear the rude comment that Kameko threw at her, so instead, she went on and introduced someone to the two.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet someone."

"?"

"Come out, you idiot!" Aiex hissed at what appeared to be the wall. Of course, everyone looked at her funny [and the acolyte she was dealing with walked away, seeing that he just might be dealing with a retard], but then a male assassin suddenly popped out of nowhere, and Kameko figured that he was using the typical technique called "Hide". Hide was the technique used by thieves and assassins in times of danger, or maybe just for plain fun- they would be able to blend into their surroundings, like a chameleon, and be "invisible" for a limited amount of time. The male figure then spoke.

"The name's Setoshi. Setoshi Hayashibara."

Momoko squealed. "OOOOH! THAT'S JUST LIKE JAMES BOND! _Name's Bond. James Bond_. HAHAHA! Wheee!"

And everyone looked at her funny.

"..? ….. …!! OH MY GOD, SETOSHII HIS NAME IS JUST LIKE YOURS!"

"Um, yeah, I kind of figured so, Momoko." Setoshii said weirdly.

"_Itoldyoushewasadumbass_."

"Shush."

"It IS a huge coincidence, isn't it?" Kameko said.

"It is. Hi. Aiex told me a lot about you, Kameko?" Setoshi said, brushing away the patch of blue hair that covered his right eye.

Kameko, being the complete anti-social that she was, mumbled a short 'Hi' and then quickly turned away. Momoko then whispered into Kameko's ear: "_He's one of you guys. A ninya_."

Kameko had no idea of what the hell a '_ninya_' was, but she was sure that Momoko meant '_ninja_.' She shot Setoshi a piercing glare, and luckily enough, Setoshi did not see.

As Kameko had predicted, Aiexandrea had asked Setoshi for some training help. Setoshi agreed and took them to a certain part in sograt desert where monsters that looked like red trees with a face, arms and feet called "Elder Wilows" resided. Momoko and Aiexandrea were having some great fun whacking the poor beasts. Oh well, not like any of them cared anyway.

A few minutes later, Momoko and Aiexandrea got tired, so they decided to sit down. Momoko then got the stupid idea of a story-telling circle. Nobody cared, but they all agreed anyway.

"Could you tell me another story of one of your adventures, Mister Hayashibaraaaa? Peeeaaaaaaas?" Momoko begged, giving Setoshi her all-time famous "puppy pout".

"Allright, allright." Setoshi said, motioning to Aiexandrea, Kameko and Setoshii. They all sat down [much to the two ninjas' displeasure.]

Setoshi talked about how he ventured through Byalan with his priestess friend, hunting down mermaid-like-creatures called Obeaunes and picking up their hearts ["Because they could be sold for a rather fair amount of money." Kameko grunted. "Boring," She mumbled.]. Then he explained of how he was at a beautiful ancient-looking city the other night ["So full of trees and traditions, and it was right nearby the lush forest, too."] and how he was touring a large house, filled with trees plants and a huge rock garden. Kameko then perked up. "A rock garden..?"

"Yes, it was beautiful, situated exactly at the center of the building. Wonderful architecture if you ask me."

Setoshii then made eye contact with Kameko. She mouthed something to him, and Setoshii figured that she was saying: '_wasn't the rock garden of the palace at it's CENTER?_'. he merely shrugged and decided to listen to more of Setoshi's blabbering.

"…And the palace guards- oh yes, jolly fellows they were. A—

Kameko then abruptly stood up, startling everyone. "_SHIT_!"

"!?"

"DID YOU JUST SAY PALACE!?"

"Yes.. I was touring a palace. Why?"

Setoshii, having to cover up for Kameko's carelessness, pulled her forcibly back down ["OW!"] and explained a white lie to Setoshi.

"Um, K-Kameko just really loves palaces. She thinks they're all absolutely lovely!" 

Kameko glared at him. "What are you saying? Monarchy is crap."

"It's called saving your butt. Not my fault you hate everything. Just play along."

Kameko grumbled and did as told. But as she did, only one thing remained glued to her mind until much later into the day.

If her guesses were right, and they really seemed so- _Sayuri wasn't the only other intruder inside the palace_.

-End of Chapter 2-

[**A/N**: Oh my gosh. Four full pages in microsoft word, all consisting of absolutely nothing but boredom. I have to make it up to you.. [and myself] in the following chappies. BTW, Reviews really make my day a happy one. Flames make me bite you. :D The difference between our main character Setoshii and the other one is that the other one only has one I in his name. Get it? Good. Whee.]


End file.
